Lembrar para Esquecer
by Viviane Valar
Summary: Completa. Após um acidente, Snape perde a memória, e estranhamente só confia em Harry Potter. Vejam o que acontece quando as férias chegam... Slash leve.
1. Default Chapter

Nome da fic: LEMBRAR PARA ESQUECER

Autor: Viviane Valar

Pares: Severus/Harry Potter

Censura: PG-13 (angst, slash)

Gênero: Drama, Romance, tema Adulto, Slash.Spoilers: Todos os livros HP1 ao HP5

Avisos ou Alertas: Slash

Desafio: 18. Snape perde a memória, mas estranhamente só confia em Harry Potter. Conclusão: ele também vai passar o verão com os Dursleys. (Ludmila)

Resumo: Após um acidente, Snape perde a memória, e estranhamente só confia em Harry Potter. Vejam o que acontece quando as férias chegam... Slash leve.

Agradecimentos: à Rowling, e à Ludmila, que me proporcionaram a felicidade de fazer a fic, por causa dos persons e do desafio proposto no Snapefest.

Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.

**LEMBRAR PARA ESQUECER**

**Capítulo 1 – Além da Imaginação**

Não era apenas os alunos que estavam aguardando ansiosamente as férias da Escola de Magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Havia um professor que estava cansado. Severus Snape era mestre de Poções. E também aguardava o fim das aulas. Faltavam apenas alguns dias. E esse era o período mais movimentado, pois se aproximavam das provas.

Os alunos têm a tendência de pensar que as provas foram inventadas por um professor cruel com intuito de torturar os pobres alunos que estudavam tão arduamente e que tinham "vida" fora das salas de aula. Ao passo que os professores pensavam que os alunos faziam curso extra de "Como enlouquecer seu professor".

"Como podem fazer tanta asneira?" – pensava Snape. – "Longbottom só pode fazer de propósito!"

Naquele dia teria a última aula antes da prova prática de Poções. Snape entrou na sala das masmorras ventando, como sempre. E estava mais irritadiço que o habitual. E a combinação com a ansiedade pelo que estava acontecendo no mundo bruxo, depois do retorno do Lord das Trevas, era uma combinação explosiva.

-Não quero saber de conversinhas! Atenção! Todos! – e olhou para um menino magrelo despenteado, que parecia absorto. – Sem exceções! – Harry Potter não se mexeu.

-Hoje vamos ter uma revisão. - e fez uma careta. – A pedido do nosso diretor. Prof. Dumbledore. Que acha que vocês estão precisando. - ele mostrava claramente seu desagrado.

E bateu a varinha no quadro negro e apareceram palavras que mostravam como preparar três poções.

"Poção do Morto-Vivo"

"Poção do Esquecimento"

"Poção da Verdade - Veritasserum"

-Essas são as poções mais pedidas para os N.I.E.M.S. E como vocês sabem, serão no ano que vem. E esta será um das últimas chances de aprender. Façam aos pares. Então comecem! – ordenou friamente.

Os alunos estavam atordoados. Três poções. Como iam fazer três poções no mesmo dia? Mesmo sendo aula dobrada, não havia um só aluno que não estivesse apreensivo. Nem mesmo Draco Malfoy. Sonserino que era o melhor aluno na matéria. Exceto, talvez Hermione Granger, a eterna CDF.

Harry estava acompanhando Neville, enquanto Mione estava com Ron Weasley. Neville, um garoto gordinho de rosto redondo tremia enquanto picava o Asfódelo enquanto Harry separava as tripas de salamandra.

-Harry... você acredita nisso??? Três poções! Como é que vamos fazer isso?

-Ora Neville, vamos tentar uma de cada vez! Já que só temos um caldeirão. – tentava acalmar o amigo, quando ele próprio estava em pânico.

Snape passava entre os pares e questionava, apressava ou simplesmente torturava, na opinião de Harry.

-Potter! Você quer causar algum acidente?! Está cego ou louco? Leia a terceira linha da primeira poção! – duro.

Ele parou de acrescentar as gotas de beladona à poção no caldeirão.

-Acrescente cinco gotas de beladona e mexa no sentido horário por três minutos e pare antes que ferva"

Harry engoliu um gemido. Tinha colocado demais. E não havia esperado o tempo necessário para ferver.

-_Limpar!_ – Disse Snape com a varinha apontada para o caldeirão. – Recomece!

Neville não conseguiu esconder a expressão de horror. Nunca terminariam a tempo.

-Harry, - chamou após o professor virar as costas para reclamar da poção dois que Parvati e Lilá Brown faziam. – E agora?

-Vamos ter que refazer. – com ódio. – Continue cortando os ingredientes, que eu recomeço a poção um. - Assim vamos mais rápido. – dizia com dificuldade.

Sentia uma vontade louca de estrangular o professor, no método trouxa mesmo. Não precisava de varinha para isso. Estava pensando nas mil maneiras de assassinar o outro. Quando não percebeu que errava outra vez. No mesmo ponto da poção um. Quando acabou estava satisfeito. A poção estava verde clara. Igual a da Mione. Era um bom sinal. Só tinha um cheiro muito ruim. Passaram a fazer a poção dois.

-Vamos, apressem-se, não teremos o dia todo! – raivoso. – Sei que muita gente não conseguirá fazer as três poções a tempo. Mas se não se esforçarem terei que deixar sem nota. – disse com prazer mórbido.

-Muito bom Sr. Malfoy. – satisfeito. – Vejo que tem quem preste a tenção nas minhas aulas! Não terá dificuldade na poção três, como não teve na um e dois.

Draco sorria com arrogância e superioridade.

-Harry. – chamou Neville de novo. – Tudo picotado, como vai a poção dois?

-Preciso de mais Benzoar.

-Aqui está. – passou uma vasilha com o ingrediente. Mas acabou virando e todo o conteúdo caiu no caldeirão. – Oh!

-Droga! Bem, Neville. Não se preocupe. – tentando tirar o excesso com uma colher. – Vamos continuar assim mesmo. Não podemos parar agora. Me passe o asfódelo e a losna.

"Isso não vai dar certo." – pensou desanimado.

Quando já era quase fim da aula Snape já estava impaciente.

-Chega! – duro. – O tempo acabou. Agora vocês vão pegar os frascos onde colocaram as poções e trarão para mim, com seus respectivos nomes. Espero que os que conseguiram preparar as três, tenham feito com cuidado. Não tolerarei erros! – disse com expressão de desagrado.

-Harry... você... leva pra ele? – pediu o menino de rosto redondo, com voz medrosa.

-Tudo bem. Eu levo. – pegando os frascos.

Olhava para sua Poção do Esquecimento. Ela estava borbulhante. Mesmo fora do caldeirão.

"O que será que aconteceu?"

Draco viu com interesse o percurso que Harry Potter fazia do fundo da sala, até a mesa do Snape. E não resistiu. Deixou discretamente algumas tripas de salamandra, caírem no chão. Ao passar por ali, de olho na poção dois, Harry não olhava para baixo. E pisou em cheio na "coisa" no chão.

Não houve tempo para descobrir o que era aquilo. Mas os segundos que demorou para chegar ao chão e a consciência de que deixava escapar os frascos da mão, poderiam ser classificados como longos demais. Estava a meio metro do objetivo quando as três poções foram parar sobre a escrivaninha do professor. O som do vidro quebrando ecoou pela masmorra e as poções se misturaram, indo respingar no professor, que abrira a boca para protestar.

-Mas o quê... – engoliu sem querer os vestígios da poção. Tossiu. – POTTER! – furioso.

E perdeu a consciência. Em seguida o melhor sonho e maior pesadelo do garoto se concretizaram. Houve uma explosão no lugar do acidente. Um gás esverdeado subiu como onda sobre o mestre caído ao chão. E algo parecido com um tentáculo negro saiu de dentro do frasco que Simas tinha colocado ali há poucos minutos. Ele ia em direção ao mestre desacordado. A classe estava paralisada, assistindo o homem ter o pescoço envolvido pela "coisa" negra.

Harry se lembrou de se desejo de fazer aquilo e a consciência doeu. Não era de sua índole desejar isso verdadeiramente. Então antes que outra pessoa o fizesse, ele se levantou diante de uma sala petrificada de horror e se adiantou com a varinha nas mãos. Nesse momento, o professor acordou e percebeu estar sendo atacado. Mas não conseguia se libertar e viu o garoto chegar mais perto.

_-Reducio!_

E o tentáculo foi reduzido a um fio fino, como o de cabelo, que Snape pôde arrebentar com suas próprias mãos. Ainda tinha vestígios da poção nas vestes quando olhou assombrado para o aluno.

-Obrigado! – disse com dificuldade. – Por ter me ajudado. – ofegante. Fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo. Olhou de volta. – Mas ... posso saber o nome da pessoa que salvou minha vida?

-O quê? – um coro desencontrado murmurou junto com Harry.

-Seu nome garoto! Qual seu nome? – mais sério.

-Prof. Snape? – Harry tentou decidir se era uma brincadeira.

O homem começava a dar sinais de irritação. Olhou em volta e viu onde estava. E todas aquelas pessoas. Há alguns minutos estivera sendo atacado por uma coisa negra. Sentira que iria morrer. Mas alguém surgira e destruíra o agressor. Suspirou. Teve ímpetos de mandar todos para o inferno. Mas se controlou. O jovem a sua frente lhe salvara a vida.

-Só gostaria de saber o nome da pessoa que me salvou a vida. – disse tentando manter a calma.

-Prof. Snape. – Draco recuperara a voz. – O senhor está passando bem? – desconfiado.

-Claro que estou! – arrogante. – E não graças a vocês. – e olhou em volta. – Aliás, quem são vocês todos? Por que estão me olhando desse jeito? – perguntou com severidade.

-Harry Potter, senhor. – e se aproximou um pouco o magricela.

Então olhando para os frascos quebrados e o rosto manchado pelas poções. Harry gelou.

"Poção do Morto-Vivo, Poção do Esquecimento, Poção da Verdade. A explosão. Qual seria o resultado de tudo aquilo junto?"

O homem pareceu ficar menos tenso.

-Severus Snape. Mestre em Poções. – se apresentou fazendo uma reverência discreta.

-O senhor está bem? – perguntou desta vez.

-Ele está com amnésia. – sussurrou mais pra si mesma, que para a classe, Hermione granger.

Ele ouviu e se virou para a menina de cabelos bufantes. Irritado, mas percebeu que estavam todos o olhando com descrença. Menos o jovem a sua frente. Ele lhe inspirou confiança. Mirou os outros com rancor.

-Vocês! Saiam! O que ainda estão fazendo aqui? – e enfim olhou em volta, para onde estava. – Que lugar é esse? – indagou.

-O senhor não se lembra? – Harry se aproximou mais.

Ele olhou-o novamente. Sim tinha algo no menino que inspirava confiança. Algo nele o lembrava alguma coisa. Mais ainda não sabia o que era. Seus olhos verdes atrás dos óculos, transmitiam uma paz profunda, apesar de estarem indagadores. Suspirou. Se concentrou.

-Me lembro meu nome. Que sou professor de Poções. – parou. – De estar sendo envolvido. – colocou as mãos no pescoço. – E de estar à morte. – percebeu que parecia estranho a todos que o olhavam a pouca informação. – E só.

-O senhor é professor nesta escola. – Snape fez uma expressão interrogativa. – Hogwarts, onde estamos. – estava atordoado.

-Potter! – Draco se adiantou. – Seu introdetidozinho Santo-Potter! – se colocou diante do homem. – O senhor se lembra de mim? Draco malfoy! De uma das melhores famílias do mundo bruxo! – estufou o peito.

-Não. – disse olhando o garoto de 17 anos de alto a baixo com desprezo.

O loiro estava chocado. E Snape estava cada vez mais irritado, com aquelas pessoas o olhando como se fosse uma aberração.

-Saiam! Já mandei! – gritou. E se virou para harry. – Exceto você. – com alguma suavidade.

Ron e hermione estavam tão atordoados, quanto os outros, mas foram uns dos primeiros a se mexer, diante do olhar de encorajamento do amigo. Quando todos saíram, Harry ainda estava achando que tinha sido jogado dentro de um filme nos estilos "Além da Imaginação".

"Amnésia!!! Que eca foi acontecer?!" – pensava.

_-Limpar!_

O ouviu o professor dizer algumas vezes até não haver mais estilhaços ou restos de poção espalhadas na sala. Sentou com expressão cautelosa, enquanto aguardava o professor desmemoriado arrumar as coisas.

-Harry Potter. Esse é o seu nome, não é? – disse igualmente cansado.

-É. – foi o que conseguiu dizer.

-Salvou minha vida, Harry Potter. – não era uma pergunta.

-Acho... que... er... acho que sim. – nervoso.

Seguiu-se um silêncio de alguns minutos.

-Não sei tudo o que houve, mas sinto que posso confiar em você. Harry Potter. – disse com cuidado. – Mas não sei o que está havendo aqui. Não me lembro de muita coisa. - olhou em volta mais uma vez, confuso.

-Bem... como já disse, esta é Hogwarts. O senhor dá aulas de Poções. – parou um pouco. – Acho que deveria conversar com o Professor Dumbledore. – falou tentando terminar a conversa.

-Quem?

Harry suspirou.

-Prof. Dumbledore. Ele é o diretor daqui. E o bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos.

-Mas, esse tal Dumbledore, pode me ajudar? – incrédulo.

-Não sei. – confessou. – Mas se ele não puder, então ninguém poderá.

-Vamos até o Diretor então. – decidiu Snape, se levantando.

-Nós? – estranhou.

-Claro! Você tem que me ajudar. Não sei nem ao menos quem é o homem. Imagina se sei onde ele está.

Harry suspirou mais uma vez.

-OK. Vamos juntos. – com medo da reação do outro quando soubesse o que **sua** poção tinha causado.

Foram caminhando pelos corredores da escola. Snape ficava olhando curioso para as coisas, Harry notou. Pararam em frente á Gárgula. E harry se lembrou que não sabia a senha. Mas antes que pudesse retroceder e procurar um professor para ajudar, a gárgula de mexeu. De lá saiu o velho diretor.

-Harry! Que bom que veio acompanhando o Prof. Snape. Acabei de saber o que houve. Venha, vamos entrar.

Ele entrou no conhecido escritório seguido pelo professor desmemoriado. Dumbledore apontou as poltronas diante de sua mesa. Os dois se sentaram. E os fitou com interesse. Harry percebeu que estava aguardando que iniciassem o ocorrido. Olhou para Snape e viu que ele parecia constrangido e desconfiado.

-Bem, - começou, resignado. – Prof. Dumbledore, viemos aqui, porque aconteceu um... acidente, na aula de revisão de Poção de hoje. – desviou os olhos para o chão. – Algo deu errado em uma de minhas poções. Eram três. Ou talvez, nas três. Não sei. – corou. – Mas eu... tropecei e as poções foram em direção ao Prof. Snape. Acho que ele acabou engolindo, alguma delas. E uma combinação de frascos quebrados, fez subir um gás verde que o envolveu. E outra fez brotar um "tentáculo", não sei ao certo. E ele o atacou. Ele estava desacordado sobre o gás verde. Quando acordou, a "coisa" começou a estrangulá-lo. E... e...

-Ele me salvou, Diretor. Harry Potter me salvou a vida. Mas parece que algo resultou em seqüelas. Não me lembro de muitas coisas. Apenas sei meu nome e minha profissão. Mas não me lembro de dar aulas aqui. Ou de qualquer aluno.

Dumbledore que ouvia tudo em silêncio, olhou novamente para Harry.

-Muito bem Harry. Estou muito contente que tenha ajudado nosso professor. E Severus, não se preocupe agora. Vamos encontrar um modo de recuperar sua memória. Harry, pode me dizer que poções foram pedidas? – voz calma.

-Do Morto-Vivo, Do Esquecimento e Veritasserum.

-Interessante.

Parou, levantou-se. Foi até Fawkes, a fênix que estava próximo deles. Fez um carinho nela.

-Bem, acho que posso imaginar o que aconteceu, afinal. Mas não estou certo se posso fazer algo para reverter os efeitos neste momento.

Os dois olharam-se assustados. Professor menos que aluno. O aluno, mais que o professor.

-Mas... – Snape não terminou a sentença.

O diretor levantou as mãos fazendo sinal para que se acalmassem.

-Porém, acho que tudo o que temos a fazer... é esperar.

Mais olhares incrédulos. O diretor sorriu, calmo.

-Sim. Esperar. Esperar que os efeitos das poções passem.

Snape ainda estava desconfiado. Aquele velho gagá, não sabia de nada. ELE era um mestre de poções. ELE sabia que certas poções, simplesmente não "perdiam a validade". Poderia ser definitivo. Olhou o jovem ao seu lado. Ele o salvara. Mesmo que tivesse sido seu erro que levara ao acidente. Mas ele o salvara. Além do mais, ele o fazia lembrar alguém. Não conseguia acessar essa memória. Mas de algum modo ale o confortava. Sabia que poderia confiar nele.

-E o que vai acontecer... agora? – perguntou Harry, trazendo o professor de volta.

Estava preocupado com a possibilidade de ser expulso. Por ter causado um acidente com um professor. Principalmente com Snape.

-Bem, - murmurou em sua calma plena. – não se preocupe com o que acontecerá. – respondeu adivinhando o que Harry não perguntara. – Apenas continue a vida normalmente. Você terminará suas provas e irá para a casa de seus tios nas férias, como habitual. E nosso professor poderá ficar aqui, no castelo algum tempo, e depois quando as portas se fecharem, poderemos ajudá-lo a voltar para a Mansão dos Snape. Onde os elfos domésticos poderão ajudá-lo a se recuperar. Até que as aulas recomecem.

Snape não gostou nada do plano. Definitivamente não.

"O velho gagá queria deixá-lo sozinho? Desmemoriado?"

Harry estava algo menos nervoso. Já que o Diretor sempre sabia o que fazia. Não esperava menos do bruxo que metia medo em Voldemort. O Snape iria para casa dele. Se lembraria de tudo. E voltaria a torturá-lo como antes. Sem mistérios. Assim era melhor. Se sentia muito estranho em ser tratado com algum respeito pelo professor.

-Não gostei do arranjo! – falou friamente Snape.

Harry parou olhando para o homem sem entender. E de volta para o diretor, que não parecia um "nadinha" surpreso. Aliás, se não achasse que estava vendo coisas, poderia até pensar que Dumbledore já esperava essa reação. Ele sorria.

-O que gostaria da fazer, Severus? – perguntou docemente.

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Pensou um pouco.E uma idéia germinou. Poderia dar certo.

-Gostaria de acompanhar Harry Potter. – disse muito sério.

Se Harry tivesse sido atingido por um feitiço do corpo-preso, não teria feito uma expressão de choque maior. Ele pensou que só poderia ser uma piada. Há qualquer momento, Malfoy ia aparecer e dizer que era um castigo por ser o Santo-Potter! Mas ninguém entrou naquela sala e percebeu que os dois homens o olhavam aguardando sua posição.

"Tinha que ser uma piada!"

-Como? – se sentiu um retardado.

-Sim. – falou Snape olhando para ele. – Gostaria de acompanhá-lo em suas férias com seus tios. Acho que você poderia me ajudar a recuperar minha memória.

-Mas... como? – realmente ele estava se comportando como um retardado.

-Não confio em mais ninguém. – sério.

Harry só não repetiu: "Mas... como?"; outra vez, porque a garganta se fechou e era humanamente impossível falar naquele momento. Olhou para Dumbledore.

-Então, Harry. Acha que poderia ajudar o nosso Mestre de Poções, mais uma vez? – sorriu encorajando o aluno.

-Bem... er... hum...

"Era só o que faltava. Retardado e quase mudo!"

Limpou a garganta.

–Acho que o Prof. Snape deve saber que não sou exatamente o sobrinho querido lá. – tentou ainda.

-Prefere me ajudar, vindo comigo para a mansão que pareço ter? – sugeriu prestativo.

-Não! – respondeu rápido demais.

"Passar dois meses numa mansão só com Snape e seus elfos??? Só que tivesse sido afetado pelos gases e tivesse enlouquecido!"

–Não acho que seria ideal! – olhou mais uma vez para Dumbledore.

-Harry tem razão, Severus. Estamos em eminência de uma Guerra com Voldemort. E Harry precisa voltar à casa dos tios para sua própria segurança. – Harry notou que Snape não reagira ao ouvir o nome da criatura que deveria estar espionando. – Acho que a idéia de acompanhá-lo à casa dos tios é divina. – sorriu como uma criança.

Snape por um momento receou que não fosse possível seguir com seu intuito, mas estava satisfeito. Até que o velho gagá, não era mau.

Harry perdera a conta, de quantas vezes sentiu o chão fugindo dos seus pés. E se resignou. Seu piores inimigos: Dursley e Snape juntos.

"Não seria o caso de convidar Draco e os capangas? O próprio Voldemort? A festa estaria mais completa! E o prato principal era ele, Harry-Tonto-Potter."

-Claro, Prof. Dumbledore. Acho que devemos avisar os Dursley sobre um novo hospede. – falou tentando não demonstrar a frustração.

-Não se preocupe. Enviarei uma coruja a seus tios e tudo estará resolvido. Prof. Snape, se quiser pode voltar para seus aposentos. Como essas coisas foram acontecer nas últimas aulas e s próximas serão apenas de provas, poderá se recuperar e serem corrigidas por outra pessoa, caso não se sinta plenamente capaz de fazê-la.

-Absolutamente. – respondeu ofendido. – Não me esqueci de meus conhecimentos. Ainda sou um professor!

-Maravilhoso, então. – o diretor se levantou, e os outros dois perceberam a deixa para saírem.

Nenhum deles percebeu que o velho sorria muito satisfeito após a saída deles. Muito satisfeito mesmo.

Snape saiu e percebeu que não saberia voltar para as masmorras. Harry pareceu notar também. Suspirou.

-Venha, professor. Vou levá-lo até as masmorras.

Snape assentiu. Tinha razão em confiar no aluno, mesmo sem saber o porquê. Foram em silêncio. Despediram-se e Snape entrou.

Olhava para aquela sala de aula, sem reconhecer nada. Sentia-se bem ali. Parecia ser seu ambiente, mas não vinha nada à mente. Olhou as carteiras e o quadro negro. Percebeu uma porta perto à lousa. Adiantou-se. Estava aberta. Entrou. Viu um aposento escuro. De estilo clássico. Nos móveis, na cama. Um armário que parecia guardar poções e ingredientes. Não havia fotos ou quadros. Mas uma coisa chamou a atenção. Era uma caixa preta que estava no criado mudo ao lado de sua cama. Ela lembrava alguma coisa.

_Viu luzes piscando sobre ele. Água batia em seu rosto. Chuva._

Mas fugiu. As visões fugiram. Sem que ele pudesse identificá-las. Melhor. Foi até a caixa. Era trabalhada. Um objeto delicado. Abriu e viu dentro uma única peça. Uma bolinha. Do tamanho de um ovo de galinha. E curiosamente, tinha duas asinhas que pendiam, paradas, lado a lado, naquela pequena bola. Ficou intrigado.

"O que seria aquilo?" – pensou enquanto se deitava.

E dormiu um sono sem sonhos.

OF: continua.


	2. Capítulo 2 Para a Casa dos Dursleys

**N/A: bem segue o segundo capítulo conforme pedido. Espero que gostem. E pra quem ainda não sabe. Hehehe. É Slash sim, mas tenha um pouco de calma, que já vem, hehehe.**

**Beijos**

**Viv**

**Capítulo 2 – Para a Casa dos Dursleys**

O dia de partir para a rua dos Alfeneiros chegou. Todos em Hogwarts comentavam o acontecido. O Diretor da sonserina estava desmemoriado e Potter era o culpado. Acreditavam que como não dava pra cumprir detenção nas férias em Hogwarts, o professor teria sido designado para torturar o menino-que-sobreviveu em sua própria casa.

Os amigos de Harry sabiam a verdade. E os outros professores também. Então não desmentiram os boatos. Não adiantaria. Snape estava mais rabugento que o de costume. Ele se sentia irritado por não lembrar as coisas. Os flashs que vira na primeira noite não voltaram. E ele olhava desconfiado para todos. Não guardara o nome de todo aquele povo. E percebia que eles o olhavam desconfiados também.

Foi se encontrar com Harry Potter na Estação onde pegariam o trem para irem á casa dos Dursley. Ele estava conversando com a garota de cabelos bufantes. Ela parecia mais desconfiada de todos, tentando descobrir o que havia por trás de tudo. Estava com eles também um par de cabeças vermelhas, uma menina e um menino. A menina parecia achar graça de algo que o outro cenourinha falara, que tinha um expressão de puro pesar. Snape teria rido se não tivesse ouvido a última frase.

-O morcegão vai conosco?!

-Sim! Algum problema para o senhor? Sr. Weasley? – aprendera que todos os cenourinhas eram Weasleys. "ECATH"

Ron parou estatelado.

-Ron! – sussurrou a menina bufante.

-Ah,... er... Prof. Snape. Como está o senhor hoje? – sorriu amarelo.

-Ouvindo normalmente Sr. Weasley. – frio.

-Vamos entrar? Já está quase na hora de partirmos! – chamou Harry.

-Bem, nós temos que ver algumas coisas. – sae desculpou Mione. – Não sei se o Senhor se lembra, mas somos monitores. E temos que nos reunir com os outros monitores. Mais tarde... nós vemos o senhor. – olhou para o amigo. – Tchau harry.

-Sim, vamos. Gina, vai com a gente? – chamou mais uma vez harry.

"Ficara sozinho com Snape seria muito estranho."

-Ah, Harry. – sorriu matreira. – Eu combinei com a Luna que iria me encontrar com ela. Mas mais tarde a gente se vê. Até logo Prof. Snape. – e acenou para os dois.

Harry suspirou discretamente.

-Bem, professor. Vamos entrar e arrumarmos uma cabine.

Snape o seguiu. Percebia que o jovem hesitava. Não era idiota. Mas tinha que insistir. Algo dizia que o famoso bruxinho podia realmente ajudá-lo. E foram para dentro do trem. À medida que passavam, os alunos cochichavam. Até que estivessem dentro da cabine, seguiram em silêncio.

-Prof. Snape, preciso dizer algumas coisas sobre meus parentes. – parecia constrangido.

-Fale Potter. – incentivou.

-Bem, como eu já disse, não sou exatamente um sobrinho querido. Eles são Walter e Petúnia Dursley. Ela era irmã de minha mãe. Mas não eram muito "amigas". E tem também meu primo Duda. Que é muito mimado, e que também, digamos assim, não tem comigo boas relações. – ele parou um pouco.

Snape pensou se seria difícil sua estada lá.

-Eles abominam o mundo mágico. Não se pode nem ao menos usar a palavra "mágica", perto deles. São trouxas radicais e bitolados. – falou com secura. – Gostaria de nunca mais voltar lá.

-Potter. – pousou a mão no ombro de harry, que se assustou. – Não permita que esses trouxas derrubem você.

Harry ficou surpreso, mas gostou do apoio inesperado. E sorriu sincero. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim ter aquele "novo" professor ao lado.

A viagem foi relativamente tranqüila. Harry contando sobre os Dursley e Snape o ouvindo com interesse. Quando a mulher com os doces chegou, o professor fez questão de pagar. Comeram os sapos de chocolate, feijão de todos os sabores e as balas de goma. Snape ficou desconfiado de um feijão marrom claro e torceu para ser caramelo, mas se arrependeu e fez uma careta pior que a costumeira, engasgado. Era sabor vômito. E Harry poderia jurar pela própria vida que tentou, mas não conteve o riso.

A princípio Snape ficou ofendido e sentira uma fúria crescendo, mas ao ver o riso espontâneo e o jovem e seus olhos verdes brilhando, sentiu aquela já conhecida sensação de que ele lembrava alguém. E riu também. Discretamente. Mas definitivamente era um riso.

Ron e Mione chegaram logo após o episódio e Snape ficou rígido outra vez. Os adolescentes conversavam amenidades e o clima de entendimento, do professor com o aluno foi quebrado.

Chegando a King's Cross, Snape viu Harry se despedir dois amigos e seguiu com ele até um casal peculiar, que aguardava mais afastado possível do desembarque. Tinham expressão de desagrado.

-Sr. e Sra. Dursley. – Snape cumprimentou com reverência sóbrea.

Eles o olhavam com desconfiança. Cumprimentaram igualmente, reverenciando quase sem perceberem. Olhando para todos os lados. Snape percebeu que era para ver se algum conhecido os veria ali. Mas ele não usava sua capa habitual. Não tinha roupas trouxas, mas trajava uma calça larga preta e uma camisa também preta, de manga longa.

-Vamos. – chamou Harry, para o alívio dos tios.

Ao chegarem, harry percebeu que haviam cedido o quarto que tia Gida costumava usar, para Snape. Os outros continuavam cada qual em seu próprio quarto. Snape tinha feito estudo dos trouxas, há muito tempo atrás, e muitas coisas haviam mudado. Não estranhou o meio de transporte, mas era diferente ver TV, som, DVD, computador. Mas o que ele mais gostou, foi do micro-ondas.

Harry ainda não sabia como ajudar o Snape, mas agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Tinha que tentar.

Duda ainda era um adolescente mimado. Continuava a lutar boxe, e estava na Liga da cidade. Ia a competições e ganhava às vezes. A primeira noite foi tensa. Todos pareciam estar aguardando que um dos dois puxasse a varinha e transformasse a casa numa ratoeira e os três em ramsters.

Harry se retirou e explicou para Snape como usar o banheiro, o chuveiro elétrico, e a descarga sem mágica. Apesar do professor poder fazer magia ali, sendo maior de idade, Harry pretendia irritar o mínimo possível os anfitriões.

Na manhã seguinte acordou cedo. E foi fazer o café. Snape estava dormindo. Sonhava com luzes brilhantes. Chuva. Trovões. Vultos passando muito rápido. Ele não conseguia ver ao certo o que era. Olhou para os lados. E havia ali, muitas pessoas em volta. Mas não reconhecia seus rostos. Até que viu uma garota. Ela era linda. E tinha olhos tão verdes! Mais luzes e a chuva forte. Ele ia se afogar. Começou a gritar. E a se debater.

-Professor Snape! Professor Snape! Snape!!! –ouvir. E se sentia estar sendo sacudido. – Snape! – chamava a voz outra vez.

Snape abriu os olhos e viu Harry Potter ali. Estranhou.

-O senhor estava tendo um pesadelo. – falou Harry.

Com dificuldades para raciocinar. Percebeu que o garoto estava sentado em sua cama, sacudindo seus ombros levemente. Um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo.

-Está tudo bem. – se sentou. – Foi um pesadelo. Ou uma lembrança. – disse mais baixo.

-Como?

-Nada. – começou a se levantar. E só então percebeu que só usava um short preto de seda. Harry pensava que o professor era um pouco "cheinho". Mas agora via que o tamanho do outro se devia a músculos bem traçados. Havia uma serpente tatuada no peito. Nunca tinha visto uma tatuagem bruxa antes. Sem contar com a Marca Negra. E não esperava ver uma no professor de Poções. Ou mesmo que ele fosse tão... forte.

Percebeu que olhava e admirava o corpo do homem e corou. Snape se virou para pegar um robe e não percebeu o constrangimento do outro.

-Mas então, Potter. – mudou de assunto. – Gostaria de conhecer sua cidade.

O jovem achava imprudente, com Voldemort à solta, querendo pegar qualquer um da Ordem da Fênix. Mas percebeu que não poderia ficar na casa dos tios o tempo todo.

-Estava preparando o café. Quando o ouvi gritando. – corou outra vez. – Desça quando estiver pronto. – e saiu.

Snape viu que o garoto era quem fazia as coisas na casa. Café, almoço e jantar. Como o Duda não fazia dieta regular, a Petúnia queria alimentá-lo melhor.

-Então, o senhor é professor? – perguntou o Walter com cuidado á mesa do café.

-Sim. Sou professor de poções. – confirmou.

-E o que seria essa... matéria? – perguntou receosa Petúnia.

-Fazemos poções para todos os fins. Para aliviar a dor, para curar feridas, crescer cabelos. – nesse ponto os tios pareciam apreciar, comparando co farmacêuticos. – Sem falar de todos os feitiços, que são beneficiados pelas poções.

Duda gemeu baixinho atrás do saduichão que comia. A expressão de desagrado retornou ao rosto deles.

"Como o menino Potter pôde passar tanto tempo com pessoas tão bitoladas?!"

Não houve mais conversas.

Após o almoço Harry o levou para ver a cidade. Tinha impressão de já ter passado por ali. Mas era só uma impressão muito vaga. Viu pontos turísticos, foi a museus. Harry contou tudo sobre a história da cidade. Ele era muito culto e muito inteligente. Vez ou outra pegava o garoto o olhando de esguelha. Mas não se ofendeu com isso. Gostou até. Fizeram comprar para que Snape tivesse roupas trouxas e harry o ensinou a usar moeda local.

Estavam retornando para casa, num parquinho, quando um arrepio os surpreendeu. Sentiu uma tristeza infinita. Olhou para harry e ele pareceu ter percebido também. Olhou para os lados e viu duas figuras encapuzadas flutuando perto dele. Não tinham rostos. E Snape não sabia o que fazer naquele momento. Percebeu então que havia mais alguém ali.

-Severus, meu caro, passeando?

Snape viu um homem alto, loiro, de cabelos muito longos. Não gostou do sentimento que veio a seguir. Desprezo.

-Sr. Malfoy. Já conseguiu fugir de Azakabam?! – e olhou os dementadores. – Tropa nova? – Harry firme apesar se sentir um pouco fraco.

"Malfoy. Esse nome me lembra alguma coisa!"

Lúcius sorriu debochado.

-Ouvi dizer que você está com probleminhas de... memória. Isso é verdade Severus? – descrença.

-Não creio que seja se sua conta, malfoy. Mas esteja certo, que ainda sei uma varinha. – e pondo em riste diante do outro.

-Oh! Mas eu não vim aqui para duelar com você, irmão de marca!

Snape franziu a testa, sem entender. E com um sinal o loiro desaparatou. E os dementadores começaram a se aproximar.

_-EXPECTRO PATRONUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

E uma luz brilhante saiu da cada varinha que fez o feitiço. Um cervo e uma serpente foram em direção aos espectros, afugentando-os.

Snape estava ofegante e percebeu que harry também estava. Eles se olharam enquanto o patrono dos dois desapareciam.

-Você está bem harry? – foi em direção ao garoto.

-Estou. E você... o senhor? – concertou constrangido.

-Tudo certo. – e sorriu com um canto da boca. – Belo patrono o seu!

Harry corou.

-Era igual ao meu pai. – disse sem querer.

_Um flash de um cervo real correndo pessoa pela mente de Snape de repente._

-Professor, o senhor está bem? – preocupado.

Mas se recuperou logo.

-Me chame de você, Harry. Aqui não sou seu professor. Somos dois bruxos no mundo trouxa, que se livraram de alguns dementadores juntos!

-Tudo bem, prof... Severus. – era estranho estarem conversando civilizadamente. Mas era muito bom também.

-Harry, o homem que saiu daqui. O Sr. Malfoy. Ele é pai de um dos alunos não é?

-Sim. É pai de Draco. Aluno da sonserina. Casa que o senhor é diretor.

-Mas ele disse algo intrigante. Sobre sermos "irmãos de marca". O que significa isso?

-Bem, é que... – "Como explicar?" – Bem, você já sabe sobre Voldemort. – Snape fez que sim. - Pois bem, existem seguidores como um exército. E você é um deles. É um Comensal da Morte. – aguardou sua reação.

-Um Comensal. – disse devagar. – E o que faz um Comensal? – ainda sem expressão.

-Eles matam, torturam, estupram. Tudo o que o mestre mandar. – disse isso de olhos baixos.

-Eles... eu fiz isso? – máscara de indiferença. Mas harry já havia aprendido a reconhecer esse novo homem. Ele estava decepcionado.

-Parece que sim. Mas algo aconteceu, e só você e o prof. Dumbledore, sabem. E você veio para o lado da Luz. Passou a ser espião dos planos de Voldemort e nos ajudando na Ordem da Fênix. Que é o exército de Dumbledore.

Nunca pensou que um dia estaria falando essas coisas. Sempre duvidara de Snape. Sempre achando que ele era inimigo. E depois de Sírius... Não queria pensar, ainda doía.

-Então sou como um agente duplo. – pensou. – Harry, você falou de seu pai. Eu o conheci? – mudou de assunto.

O jovem hesitou, ele percebeu.

-Conheceu. Mas não eram grandes amigos. – e se virou. – Vamos, vamos embora. Ainda bem sou bruxo maior de idade e poso fazer mágica. Se não já esta ia chegar correspondência do Ministério que rendo me expulsar, outra vez. – falou desanimado.

Snape estranhou. E Harry contou o que tinha acontecido no último ano.

OF: continua.


	3. Velhas e Novas Lembranças

**Oi turminha. Fico imensamente feliz que tenham gostado dessa fic. Ela é muito especial pra mim. Bem, mas chegamos a mais um último cap. E os agradecimentos finais:**

From: Achren : ÔBA! Quem bom que gostou. Bem é slash leve como eu disse. Coisa de romance sem orgia. Hehehe. Me diga o que acho de tudo.

Lilibeth : hehehe. Gostou do shortinho preto de seda???? Eu também! Visualizei a cena achei que esse traje seria o melhor. Não o Harry não é bobo. Ele é ingênuo. Mas aprende rápido. Hehehe. Beijos amiga. ADORO suas reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ia-Chan : Bem, vou responder a sua pergunta com esse cap. Será que ele recupera a memória??? E se recuperar, como será dali pra frente??? Leia e descubra. Hehehe

**Gente, um grande beijo. E me desculpem se a fic ficou muito curtinha. Mas prometo demorar mais um pouco na próxima. Hehehe. Está saindo do forno. E só falta digitar! Mas é outra fic pra um outro pôr-do-sol.**

**Beijos**

**Viv**

**Capítulo 3 – Novas e Velhas Lembranças**

Foram voltando para casa dos Dursley. Havia ali um camaradismo que harry nunca esperou que um dia acontecesse. Era diferente conversar com Snape ou com Lupim. Lupim era mais paternal. Mesmo Sírius... mas Snape parecia ser mais como Rony. Só que Harry se sentia responsável por ele.

"Estranho!"

Os Dursley estavam assistindo TV quando chegaram. Fingiram não notar. Então Harry seguiu com Snape para seus quartos. Como tinha um só banheiro, ofereceu para que o professor tomasse banho primeiro e foi para seu próprio quarto. Tinha que escrever para Rony e Mione sobre os dementadores e Lúcius. O cerco se fechava. Amarrou as mensagens na Edwiges e foi para o banho. Já tinha dado tempo suficiente para Snape ter terminado o seu.

Abriu a porta sem bater. E ficou petrificado com o que viu. Snape estava só de toalha enrolada na cintura. Se olhando no espelho. Tocando seu rosto. E seu peito. Lá estava a tatuagem da serpente. Igual a do patrono, agora notara, só que desta vez não prata, mas negra. Que assim como as fotos bruxas, parecia se mexer. Como se fosse dar o bote.

Harry já havia visto a tatuagem antes. No início das férias, apenas não notara que ela se mexia. Sentia-se hipnotizado. Snape se virou e viu harry ali, parado, sem conseguir se mover.

-Harry venha até aqui. Feche a porta. – chamou sério.

O jovem despertou do susto.

-Não... Severus. Desculpe-me, vou deixar você se vestir. Volto depois...

-Venha aqui! – repetiu ainda sério, sem tirar os olhos do espelho.

Como não sabia o que o outro queria, mais curioso que constrangido, fechou a porta e foi até ele.

-Ela está sempre prestes a atacar. – falou olhando nos olhos verdes.

-Hã? – confuso.

-Ela... – e se virou para o espelho apontando a serpente.

Harry que tentava não olhar para o corpo do homem, não pôde deixar de encarar a tatuagem. Não estava preparado para o arrepio e o calor no baixo ventre que sentiu. Snape tocava com os dedos próximo da cabeça da serpente e ela tentava abocanhá-lo. Como num autômato, Harry olhou para ela e tocou também de leve.

-Acalme-se. – percebeu que falou em língua de cobra.

E ela parou. Virou-se na direção dele. Com a ponta dos dedos, continuou acariciá-la. Quando percebeu o peito do homem retesar e arrepiar, recuou depressa. Estava assustado com a reação. Snape olhou confuso pra ele.

-Você é ofidioglota. – constatou.

-É. – falou simplesmente e olhou nos olhos pretos. – Eu... eu... acho melhor... esperar lá fora. – mas não se mexeu.

Snape se aproximou. Olhando firme nos olhos verdes.

-Seus olhos... são tão intensos! – e se tornou a se aproximar para ver mais de perto.

Percebeu o outro com a respiração suspensa. Sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de beijá-lo. Mas recuou. Suspirou. Estava confuso. Não parecia certo.

Harry por sua vez, continuava atordoado. Pensou que fosse ser beijado. E se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, admitiria que gostaria que isso tivesse acontecido. Mas agora, com o transe rompido. Achou melhor não pensar no assunto. Era estranho demais. E saiu.

Os dias foram passando e o episódio no banheiro não foi comentado por nenhum dos dois. Continuavam passando pela cidade. Algumas memórias voltavam. Mas aos pedaços. E não faziam muito sentido. Não quis comentar com Harry, pois ultimamente andava sonhando com uma garota ruiva de olhos verdes com os dele. Mas quando acordava só se lembrava dela. Não o que acontecia.

Harry sentiu que houve um certo afastamento entre eles e confessava não estar satisfeito com isso. Estava folheando seu álbum quando ouviu a porta bater.

-Entre.

-Seus tios e seu primo saíram. Gostaria de aproveitar para conversarmos mais sobre o passado.

-Claro. Sente-se aqui. – apontou a ponta da cama onde estava. – Eu estava olhando algumas fotografias. Quer ver se te lembra algo? – solícito.

Snape pegou o álbum e logo na primeira página o que viu o fez empalidecer. A garota dos sonhos. Estava ali.

-Minha mãe. – falou harry sem notar o choque do outro.

"A mãe dele!? Santo Merlin! O que quer dizer isso?"

Ao lado dela o homem com um bebê nos braços. Sentiu tontura. Uma luz brilhou. Viu um monstro urrando. Não! Monstro não! Um lobisomem. E sentiu-se ser agarrado e tirado de um túnel muito escuro e quando foi se virar para seu salvador, era... Harry Potter!?

-Severus! Severus! Você está bem? – foi sacudido.

Quando olhou novamente, Potter estava ali. Não no túnel escuro. Estava sentado na cama diante dele. Olhou confuso.

"Como poderia ele estar no passado a no presente?"

Olhou novamente para o álbum. Mais uma vez a mesma foto respondeu. O pai de Harry era incrivelmente parecido com ele.

-Seu pai salvou minha vida também. – disse finalmente.

-Você se lembrou? – quê de tristeza.

"Se ele se lembrar de tudo..."

-Algumas coisas estão voltando. – notou o pesar do outro. – Acha que não vou gostar de lembrar o resto? – questionou direto.

Harry corou.

-Não! Er... que bobagem! Por que está dizendo isso?

-Seu jeito de falar. – fez uma pausa. – Harry, existe algo que eu deva saber, sobre... nós? – falou devagar.

-Na verdade, nunca fomos... próximos antes. – disse desconfortável.

-Por quê? – quis saber.

-Na verdade, não sei direito. Simplesmente começou assim. Desde o tempo de meu pai. – suspirou. – Vocês brigavam muito. – se levantou e fingiu dar comida para Edwiges que estava em sua gaiola.

Snape se levantou e se colocou atrás dele. Sem tocá-lo. Harry estremeceu ao senti-lo perto. Havia crescido muito e parecia poucos centímetros mais baixo que o professor.

-Não justifica.

Harry suspirou e se virou para ele.

-Mas ainda assim... – olhou triste diretamente nos olhos negros.

Desta vez Severus Snape não recuou. Encurtou as distâncias e beijou-o profundamente. Entregaram-se ao breve momento. Ambos estavam tontos. Mas um pio da coruja os trouxe de volta à realidade.

Se entreolharam constrangidos. Mas snape não se arrependeu. Já o grifinório não sabia o que pensar. Era seu primeiro beijo de verdade. E nem em seus sonhos mais loucos, poderia imaginar que o teria com um homem. E tão pouco com seu mestre de Poções. Quase riu da ironia das coisas. Ensaiou um sorriso. Mas o rosto parecia dormente. Snape também estava atordoado. Podia ter perdido a memória, mas não esquecera sua inclinação sexual. E beijar um outro homem com certeza não era parte de sua rotina. Mas apesar disso, havia gostado. E muito. Harry tinha o rosto corado e os olhos verdes brilhavam muito sensualmente.

Um novo pio do pássaro quebrou o transe. E Harry virou-se para terminar de alimentá-la.

Alguns dias depois receberam cartas de Hogwarts. Foram comprar o material de Harry Potter no Beco Diagonal. Não houve outro beijo. Mas a distância desaparecera. Os sonhos com a menina ruiva pararam. E os com Harry continuaram. Snape percebeu que a outra não tinha sido tão importante quanto o jovem grifinório era.

Foi quando voltavam das compras que encontrou o homem loiro novamente.

-Severus Snape! Continua pajeando Harry Potter? – levantou uma sobrancelha. – Ou eu deveria dizer, sendo pajeado?

-Lúcius Malfoy. Sem seus seguranças pessoais? Não está muito desprotegido? – ironia de volta.

-Que eu saiba, não preciso de proteção. Ou sua mente desmemoriada já está lhe pregando peças? – ainda sarcástico.

-Malfoy! Deixe-nos em paz! – Harry furioso.

-Potter! Sempre atrevido! Você não aprende nunca a se colocar no seu lugar!? – fingindo cansaço. E olhou-o com rudeza. – Saia de meu caminho você!

Snape se adiantou.

-Quer enfrentar alguém de seu tamanho? – perigoso.

Ouviu-se a risada maligna do loiro.

-Não agora, Severus. Não agora. – se virou e entrou na Floreio e Borrões.

Os que ficaram estavam, espumando de ódio.

-Esqueça! Não vale á pena. – E Harry pegou no braço do professor. – Vamos embora. Ele não ousaria fazer algo aqui.

Snape assentiu. Tocou a mão sobre seu braço e suavizou a expressão.

-Vamos.

Dias depois, na estação King's Cross, todos retornavam para mais um ano em Hogwarts. O último da Harry. Depois dali queria ser auror. E deixaria de ver o professor. A tristeza se fez presente novamente. Pelo tempo perdido. Pelo medo.

Severus Snape voltaria novamente no Expresso para Hogwarts. Pensava no presente de aniversário que colocara na mala da harry sem que ele percebesse. Só soube que ele fazia anos quando as corujas começaram a chegar. Então resolveu fazer uma surpresa. Esperava agradar.

Foram para o último vagão. Ficaram em silêncio um pouco. Os dois se lembrando do dia em que partiram. Do primeiro toque, os primeiros risos. Mas desta vez Rony e Mione chegaram antes dos doces e Snape voltou a manter a postura fria e rígida. Ainda assim Harry estava feliz.

Mas algo aconteceu. Uma coruja negra, muito grande de aparência sinistra, bateu o bico contra o vidro da janela do trem. Indeciso Snape acabou abrindo. Ela entrou e posou em seu colo.

-De quem será? – Mione intrigada.

-Não parece boa coisa. – Rony com repulsa e medo do pássaro.

Snape encarou Harry e resolveu abrir o bilhete. Mas quando o fez tinha um pequeno objeto. Parecido com uma semente de abóbora que rolou dele e caiu. Snape entendeu o que era antes mesmo do objeto se chocar com o chão e se jogou sobre Harry.

-Se afastem! Explosão! – gritou.

E ouviu-se um estrondo, que abriu um buraco no local onde a semente caiu. Rony e Mione estavam jogados no canto da cabine. Estilhaços da porta sobre eles. Harry sob Snape assustado. Percebeu que também tinham estilhaços, mas que ao contrário dele, o professor estava inconsciente. Desesperou-se.

-Severus! Severus! Oh, Deus! Me ajudem a colocá-lo no banco. Ou o que restou dele.

Os dois foram ajudar. Apenas um dos lados parecia possível de se deitar. Colocaram com dificuldade o homem ali.

-Severus! – passando a mão no rosto do outro. – Não parece ferido. _Enervate_! – apontou a varinha.

Snape estremeceu. Abriu os olhos com vagar. Harry sorriu. E se aproximou na intenção de dar lhe um beijo. O medo de que algo tivesse acontecido o fez despertar. Não queria perder mais nenhum momento longe dele. O amava. Sabia disso agora. Mas antes que pudesse realizar seu intento foi impedido.

-Potter! O que pensa que está fazendo? Ficou louco? – furioso. – O que está acontecendo?

Snape desorientado percebeu ter um bilhete nas mãos.

"_Para se lembrar quem você é..._

_LM"_

A coruja não estava mais lá. Os três jovens estavam chocados.

-Potter, seu insolente, o que andou aprontando? – fúria ainda ali.

-Eu... Severus... você se lembrou?

-Lembrei de quê? O que está falando? Seria exigir muito de você uma explicação decente? – frio.

Era o antigo professor. Não o novo "amigo". Sentiu dor, raiva, tristeza.

-O senhor tinha perdido a memória. – voltou ao tratamento anterior. – Passou as férias comigo. Mas a coruja do Lúcius Malfoy, provavelmente, o fez voltar. – entre os dentes.

-Isso é ridículo! Eu jamais faria isso! Você é patético harry potter!

E saiu do vagão parcialmente destruído.

O trem acabou parando para trocarem de vagão e esclarecer os fatos. O atentado serviu para deixar todos quietos até a chegada em Hogwarts.

Harry já esperava que isso viesse a acontecer. Mas contava com o fato de terem se dado tão bem, pudesse realizar alguma mudança no professor. Mas ao que tudo indicava, fora exatamente isso que Snape agora esquecera.

A cerimônia de seleção nunca fora tão triste. Estava arrumando a mala, mais tarde, quando achou uma caixinha que não conhecia, no meio de suas coisas. Abriu. E nela havia um pomo de ouro muito desgastado. Suas asas já não mexiam. E então viu uma carta.

"Caro Harry,

Pouco me lembro sobre meu passado ou minha "vida anterior". Mas posso dizer que você é a lembrança mais doce que tenho. Descobri que admirei muito sua mãe. Mas como ela só tinha olhos para seu pai, não pude perdoá-los. Esse pomo era dela. Presente de Thiago. Após um jogo particularmente difícil. Mas meu ciúme era tanto que o roubei (não me pergunte como, pois não me lembro.). Acho que ela nunca soube quem foi. Guardei todos esse anos. Mas agora, conhecendo você. Sei que devo devolvê-lo. Apenas gostaria que soubesse, que isso simboliza minha "nova vida". Se não com você, ao menos por você Harry Potter. Quero que saiba que confio em você, incondicionalmente. E que haja o que houver, nunca irei esquecê-lo.

Amor

SS"

Enquanto Harry sorria com tristeza relendo a carta naquela noite, o mestre de Poções rolava na cama. Com um sonho onde ele e Harry Potter estavam unidos e lutavam contra um Voldemort furioso. Mas ele sabia que juntos poderiam conseguir tudo o que queriam. Até serem felizes.

Acordou suando. Mas não se lembrou do sonho. Apenas sabia que a Marca Negra ardia. Ele o estava chamando. A Guerra iria começar a qualquer momento. Tinha que estar preparado. Só Sentia pesar de estar tão sozinho.

FIM


End file.
